Paczilla The King of Monsters
by animeloco
Summary: Fueron a Japón a solicitar apoyo para evitar el cierre del proyecto Jaeger, terminaron teniendo un encuentro con un rey, al igual que descubrieron que la amenaza Kaiju era poco, en comparación con este rey y su poder destructivo.


Las piezas, escombros, pedazos y demás cosas estaban por los aires, el fuego se propagaba, la gente corría por sus vidas todo para acabar aplastadas por un edificio, helicóptero o incluso ser devoradas por el fuego de explosiones. Para los ojos de un par de pilotos experimentados, el ver como un Kaiju de tal tamaño y sin categorizar, destruía todo a su alrededor con solo pasar, era por demás una pesadilla, era real y no podían despertar de ella, pero para la persona que estaba a su lado era como vivirlo todo nuevamente.

Jamás olvidaría esa misión de búsqueda en las aguas de Japón, donde la alerta de Kaiju por categoría dos fue disparada. Era solo él pilotando su Jaeger de generación uno, la alerta y el radar lo ubicaba cerca de las playas de la isla Toshima, la idea era interceptarlo entre esta isla y la isla Oshima. Fue liberado cerca de la costa, el agua del océano al recibir el peso de su mecánico acompañante, libero tal pulsación en las aguas oceánicas que alerto al gigantesco invasor. No se tardó mucho en aparecer en el radar la señal, preparo las armas y el helicóptero se quedó en espera de recoger al Jaeger y su piloto en el momento que este terminara de combatir.

Del agua apareció el Kaiju, de 57 metros de altura y forma de cangrejo, nombre clave Onibaba. El Kaiju logro atrapar su pierna con una de sus pinzas, este logro disparar sus morteros logrando poner algo de distancia, el problema fue que de un giro logro golpear su pecho, liberándose de su atacante. Un rugido, lo pudo escuchar con tal claridad incluso bajo el agua, el Kaiju se quedó congelado y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la costa, con esperanza de escapar de lo que haya liberado tal rugido. Al reincorporarse llamo al helicóptero, la única respuesta a su pregunta fue algo no identificable, incluso para su sistema de categorías. Se movían rápido, apresuro su máquina pasando atreves de la isla Osima, llegando al mar Sagami-nada. A lo lejos pudo observar algo, un Kaiju extra ¿Cómo era posible que un Kaiju así existiera y jamás lo hayan categorizado? Picos en la espalda, desde la nuca hasta la punta de la cola, piernas gruesas y fuertes, brazos medianos y musculosos, con manos de cuatro dedos, cada uno con pulgar, lo dedujo puesto que estaba agarrando del caparazón; su rostro y cabeza eran las de un dinosaurio y por lo que podía notar branquias en cada lado de su largo cuello.

Este elevo al kaiju que tenía atrapado para lanzarlo cual trapo, este intento escapar de la nueva criatura pero fue tomado nuevamente. Las fauces se cerraron sobre una de las patas, con un jalón logro cortar una de ellas y con sus manos elevarlo del agua. Las fauces nuevamente se dirigían al Kaiju, pero esta vez fue detenido por un nuevo ataque, este giro el rostro para ver a sus nuevos atacantes.

Llegaron un par de Jaeger, Victory Alpha y Tacit Ronin, ambos se congelaron al ver al nuevo enemigo, logro escuchar una sola palabra del par, "Gojira". El cangrejo escapo, él fue en persecución, al voltear la mirada observo como el llamado Gojira se dirigía a los Jaeger, estos no tardaron en atacar. El primero, Vitory Alpha, logro atacarlo con sus armas, estas no surtieron efecto. El gigante se giró para destrozarlo de un golpe de su cola, mientras aprovechando el giro, tomo a Tacit Ronin de una de las piernas con sus fauces para de un tirón cortarla y con una mano libre destrozar de un simple apretón el costado del Jaeger, los pilotos salieron eyectados de emergencia antes de que sus gigantes mecánicos fueran destruidos.

Observo al gigantesco Kaiju, esos ojos no se apartaban, parecía que evaluaba si ir por su siguiente presa o dejarlo en paz. Al fondo escuchaba el sonido de la destrucción del otro Kaiju, pero no se podía mover, presentía que al menor movimiento este lo destruiría en cuestión de segundos como a los otros. Estaba tentado en destruirlo, atacarlo con sus armas, pero este se giró para tomar camino al mar. Lo vio zambullirse en el agua y cual criatura marina alejarse nadando del lugar. En ese momento logro respirar nuevamente, era un soldado, un guerrero y termino su misión, pero ayudo a encubrir el asunto del nuevo Kaiju dando la victoria a su compañeros pilotos de Japón.

Ahora todo pasaba de nuevo, habían sido llamados a Japón como parte de las reuniones para el cierre del proyecto Jaeger, un intento de evitar que tras años de peleas fueran dejados de lado por un tonto muro. Tendo, Herc y el lograron la reunión, solo para darse a la sorpresa de que ellos no dejarían ir el proyecto.

\- ¿Por qué razón no lo dejara? No es que no estemos felices, pero es extraño ver que ustedes, aparte de nosotros, no quieran el cierre del proyecto.

\- Choi-san, lo entendemos, pero en Japón existe algo más peligroso que un Kaiju cualquiera. Nos ha dejado en paz por un tiempo, pero no podemos confiarnos, no con él compartiendo nuestro territorio.

\- ¿Él? ¿Quién es él? – Al escuchar las preguntas, el secretario de defensa se levantó para tomar una pequeña figura de madera. Lo reconoció de inmediato, el solo verlo le recordaba esa ocasión, el secretario lo noto.

\- Lo llamamos Gojira, un Kaiju.

\- ¿Por qué no está en nuestra base de datos? ¿Cuándo fue su aparición?

\- Su primera aparición fue en 1954, un submarino nuclear ruso lo despertó, la criatura se alimenta de la radiación, ya se imaginaran que ocurrió en ese momento.

\- Escuchamos de eso, fue durante las pruebas atómicas del pacifico, un submarino ruso fue destruido y ningún país tomo la responsabilidad de ese ataque.

\- ¿Por qué no había responsabilidad alguna? Choi-san. Después de ese evento se intentó destruir a la criatura, las pruebas fueron eso, un intento fallido de destruirlo; se atrajo con radiación. Se hizo explotar no una, sino varias bombas atómicas, todas fallaron en su propósito, en cambio se hizo más fuerte, solo lo alimentamos.

El mariscal dio unos pasos atrás, su mano en la barbilla daba a entender que recordaba algo importante. El secretario lo entendió, sabía qué hace unos años él logro salvar Tokyo junto con pilotos japoneses. Sabía por lo que paso y la batalla con el Kaiju faltante, siempre estaría agradecido por su ayuda.

\- Deje ver si entendí, me está diciendo que existe un monstruo más peligros que un Kaiju categoría dos y tres, además de que lleva bastante tiempo en nuestro planeta y sin ser detectado ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Hansen-san, esto era un secreto de estado, Japón siempre se ha hecho responsable de Gojira desde 1954, solo en contadas ocasiones se ha visto involucrado con otros países y naciones.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Un par de ocasiones con Estados Unidos, México y Honolulu.

\- ¿Los desastres naturales? Pero según las noticias fue un Tsunami en Honolulu, en México un terremoto y en nuestro país otro terremoto.

\- Eso fue mentira, lo cubrió una organización especializada en estas cosas, llevan años investigándolo. Hasta la fecha, sin datos de como destruirlo o detenerlo, Gojira es una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza.

\- Pentecost ¿Sabías de esto?

\- Herc, al entrar al mando no se me conto de esta criatura, no hasta hace unos años, cuando yo mismo lo vi; es una experiencia que jamás olvidare.

\- ¿Lo viste?

\- Es lo más grande que he visto hasta ahora, destruyo a dos Jaeger con suma facilidad. Esa criatura es algo, no sé cómo describirla.

\- Impresionante. – Todos miraron al ministro, quien no dejaba de ver el muñeco en sus manos. – Eso es lo que te deja, si sobrevives a su paso. Mide 110 metros de altura, es inmune básicamente a todo tipo de arma de fuego o nuclear, se alimenta de radiación y es capaz de inhabilitar cualquier arma electrónica. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza, no se puede combatir de manera tradicional.

\- ¿Cuánta destrucción ha dejado?

\- Honolulu destrozado, Estados Unidos aún no se recupera del todo de su última aparición y Japón, bueno más de la mitad del país destruido en su última visita.

\- ¿Tan destructivo es?

\- A su paso deja picos de radiación, si es muy destructivo física, mental y económicamente. Su destrucción ha costado al país severos golpes económicos a salud e infraestructura, toda arma que creamos es para un solo propósito, la destrucción de Gojira.

Estaban completamente anonadados, que un monstruo de tal capacidad existiera por más de 70 años y nadie lograra destruirla. Japón con avances armamentistas y científicos, teniendo tal problema desde hace tiempo, no sorprendía por qué no querían terminar el proyecto Jaeger.

Estaban por decir unas palabras cuando la alarma de tsunami fue accionada, el secretario consternado observo directamente al mar, el sudor en su rostro demostraba el pánico; al mirar en la misma dirección observaron el porqué. No era una hola, no una normal, puesto que esta era una cúpula de agua en movimiento, con algunos picos saliendo de esta cortando el agua, el tamaño era tal que hasta desde tierra podían ver la cúpula acercarse. Observaron al secretario tomar el teléfono, hablar en japonés con tal energía que sabían que era indispensable la movilización. En segundos aviones, tanques y soldados pasaron por las calles, todos en dirección a la bahía de Tokyo. Los tres estaban estáticos en su lugar observado la situación, estaban sorprendidos por tal despliegue, pero la voz del secretario los saco de su transe. Les pidió que le siguieran, era necesario salir del área de desastre, el auto los esperaba fuera del lugar donde estaban para dirigirse al centro de la capital.

Al llegar a una habitación llena de jóvenes, adultos y mayores de edad, observaron como todo estaba sincronizado, la disciplina en el trabajo era algo caracterizaba a Japón. El letrero "Anti-Godzilla Operations" colgaba en una pared, mientras que una pantalla de gran tamaño cubrió la parte frontal de la sala, en ella se podía observar imágenes de la costa, coordenadas de aproximación al igual que un tiempo de arribo. Solo un par de minutos para que el rey tocara tierra.

Varios asistentes llegaron para dar noticias, en otra pantalla se veía un 100% en verde, significado que la evacuación fue exitosa. Observaban el avanzar y posicionamiento de las tropas, los tanques, lanza misiles y tropas estaban ordenados de esa manera, en el mar había varios destructores detrás del objetivo. Escucharon un murmullo, era el secretario que rezaba porque todo saliera bien. En otra pantalla se veía un par de Jaeger ser preparados. La pantalla principal mostro el comienzo de todo, una ola golpeo la costa, inundando todo a su paso, del agua slio disparado un cuerpo descomunal, otro Kaiju, uno categoría tres, su nombre Knifehead.

El cuerpo callo sobre la costa, llevándose consigo edificios, casas, barcos y una gran cantidad de recursos militares. El kaiju rugió mientras se recuperaba, mirando al mar donde un grupo de picos se quedaban quietos, parecía estar evaluando que hacer, a sus costados se veían marcas de garras y mordiscos, signos de un fuerte combate contra la otra criatura.

No se hizo esperar, emergió el rey soltando su potente rugido que lleno de temor a todos los presentes, incluso a ellos que estaban lejos de la zona de acción. Hercules y Tendo estaban congelados, asombrados por tal monstruo, el radar de Kaiju no mostraba categoría alguna, significado de que no podía ser categorizado o era otra cosa. El sonido del combate lleno la sala, observaban a las personas dar órdenes, pasar datos, correr de un lado a otro. Habían visto la guerra contra Kaijus al principio de todo, sabían que derrotar al primero costo un sinfín de movilización, tiempo, armería y municiones; incluso los daños, aunque insignificantes, eran evidentes, esta criatura no se inmutaba ante los impactos, solo avanzaba, avanzaba asía su presa de categoría tres.

El rey sentía apenas piquetes por su cuerpo, los misiles, balas y cañones no hacían nada, solo los ignoraba. Su presa se preparó, apenas toco tierra con una de sus patas se lanzó de lleno, con su cabeza intento atravesar su abdomen, solo fue necesario moverse y tomar con sus brazos el alargado cuerno. Girando logro hacer que este lo siguiera, con poco esfuerzo logro lanzarlo una vez más a la ciudad, destruyendo más edificios y estos cayendo sobre el Kaiju. Retomo camino, su oponente se volvió a recuperar, esta vez colocándose en sus patas traseras, desplegando sus dos pares de brazos y rugiendo en dirección al rey.

Ambos volvieron a chocar cuerpos, el brazo izquierdo inferior dio y clavo las garras en el costado derecho mientras el superior fue sostenido por un brazo del rey; el brazo superior derecho atrapo el cuello, mientras el inferior era sostenido por el otro brazo. Las fauces dieron contra el hombro del rey, logrando que rugiera en dolor, este no perdió tiempo y realizo lo mismo; utilizando su peso logro hacer que este soltara uno de sus brazos, oportunidad que tomo para empujar, bajar a su oponente y hacer que lo soltara, una vez hecho esto coloco su pata sobre el cuello con tal fuerza que incluso dejo marca en el pavimento y tierra del lugar.

La presión sobre su cuerpo lo estaba asfixiando, necesitaba quitarse a su enemigo o lo mataría por asfixia. Con uno de sus brazos superiores dio el golpe al rostro, la gran garra de este logro dar un corte en el cuello, el rey tambaleo por el golpe hasta caer sobre un edificio, decir que este no soporto el peso del gigante era nada. Observo al Kaiju levantarse, se impulsó con sus brazos, tomando gran velocidad de envestida, el pico logro rozar su pecho de no ser por su cola, dando en el costado de su cráneo justo en los ojos, necesitaba destruir ese cuerno afilado o estaría en problemas. Se levantó tomando el cuerno del Kaiju, una pata sobre la espalda lo detenía para poder jalar la protuberancia.

La criatura, en un intento de quitarse de su espalda a su agresor, sacudió cual tiburón su cuerpo para luego levantarse de un impulso, logrando que el otro retrocediera de manera torpe; con su cola dio el golpe al costado del rey, este giro pero utilizo ese impulso para utilizar la fuerza de su cola, haciendo que la criatura saliera despedida más adentro de la ciudad, destruyendo más casas y edificios a su paso. El rey se movilizo, no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, tomo el pico con una mano, sus mandíbulas se cerraron sobre el cuello, arrancando una buena proporción de carne. El Kaiju grito de dolor mientras golpeaba con sus brazos superiores, en un intento de escape, al rey, este con un brazo libre tomo uno de sus brazos y con su pata piso el otro brazo superior, se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos al igual que la queja de dolor del Kaiju.

De un impulso logro su primer cometido, arrancar el brazo de la criatura, sujetando de la cresta del cuello jalo al Kaiju para tener a la vista el otro costado, el brazo superior faltante fue directo al pecho, creando otro corte. Se alejó un momento para elevar su cola y dejarla caer sobre el cráneo del Kaiju, el golpe lo desoriento lo suficiente para que el rey tomar el pico con un mano, elevar un poco y de una patada a la base del mismo arrancar la protuberancia. El jalón fue tal, que el impulso hizo que el cuerno saliera despedido contra otro grupo de edificios cercanos. Los rugidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, tomándolo del cuello, con sus garras rasgo el cuello, haciendo que la sangre azul y acida se esparciera por el lugar, dejo caer el cuerpo debilitado, un pisotón más al cuello y el cráneo se separó del colosal cuerpo. El rugido del rey se escuchó por todo Tokyo, señal inequívoca de su victoria, comenzó su regreso al mar, no tenía ganas de destruir cosas, solo descansar.

En ese momento una explosión en su espalda lo hizo detenerse, al girar el rostro diviso un par de Jaegers, soltó aire en queja, se giró para encararlos, una vez más los ataques de los humanos comenzaron. Los Jaeger se dirigieron a él, solo espero el momento, al tenerlos a distancia giro su cuerpo y dejo que la cola hiciera su trabajo, ambos salieron volando cual juguetes contra un grupo pesquero en la orilla. Retomo su camino, al llegar de nuevo comenzaron los ataques, lo tenían arto, de la punta de la cola hasta su nuca, los picos comenzaron a iluminarse en serie, todos sabían que significaba eso.

Los Jaeger se recuperaron, uno sacando una espada con vibración en el filo, el otro un par de cuchillas en cada brazo y lanza misiles en los hombros. El segundo lanzo sus misiles, mientras el primero corrió directo a dar el primer corte; los misiles dieron en el blanco, el humo cubrió el lugar y la espada corto el humo al igual que algo de carne, graso error. Molesto por el ataque, tomo de los hombros al Jaeger y de un mordisco arranco la cabina y cabeza del arma, lanzo el cuerpo como si nada para enfocarse en el siguiente, el cual ya estaba en camino.

Apenas abrió sus mandíbulas libero su radioactivo ataque, la flama radioactiva derritió y destruyo el costado y parte del pecho del mecha, al igual que desestabilizo al Jaeger dando este al suelo, la pata presiono el pecho destruyendo tanto arma como pilotos en una explosión. Se giró para comenzar el ataque de retirada, con su ataque radioactivo destruyo, tanques, aviones, helicópteros y cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino. Explosiones, soldados gritando por auxilio al igual que la mayor devastación que se haya presenciado. Al final el rey regreso al agua, no sin antes girar su rostro y mirar en cierta dirección.

Estaban sorprendidos, asustados, petrificados y quien sabe qué otras cosas más. Tal destrucción, tal salvajismo, tal brutalidad ¿Cómo era posible que algo como esto existiera y no se supieran de su existencia? Observaron cómo destruía dos Jaeger como si fueran simples juguetes ¿Cómo es que Japón lidiaba con tal criatura sin ser destruida por completo? Observaron a la criatura destruir a todo el ejército japonés, paso entre ellos como si no le importara que estuviera en el lugar, al igual que destruyo todo lo que se pusiera en su camino.

Al entrar al agua este giro su rostro, pareciera que los veía desde la lejanía, pero era la misma mirada, la misma que desde hace tiempo le dedico, clara advertencia de que esto aún no termina y el siempre estaría presente, incluso después de que la actual amenaza se terminara, al igual que un recordatorio de que Japón era su territorio y lo defendería de cualquier amenaza.

 **20 años después.**

Todo cambio, la humanidad cambio, las naciones se unieron, los avances tecnológicos de la tecnología Jaeger fue el impulso que se necesitaba para una mejor vida. Los guerreros y héroes de antaño se fueron, pero aún continuaba el movimiento Jaeger, puesto que aún había una amenaza que terminar. Una que los dejo bastante tiempo en paz, hasta ahora.

La sombra del rey se cernía sobre un grupo de cinco Jaeger, todos contemplaban su descomunal tamaño de 300 metros de altura, al igual que sus nuevas habilidades. De un barrido de su cola creo un impulso que destruyo a todo el batallón, quedando solo ellos contra el mayor enemigo de la humanidad, que dios los ampare, puesto que en este día lo necesitarían de su lado.

Se lanzaron al combate, al final, el único sonido después de las explosiones, gritos y destrucción, fue su rugido; rugido que jamás será olvidado.


End file.
